Air Mata Dan Senyum Pertama
by Aosora Natsume
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau kehilangan orang yang terdekat bagimu? apa kau bisa menyayangi orang lagi? Atau kau malah takut untuk menyayangi? Pair HeiKazu, review please


**Air Mata Dan Senyum Pertama**

"Ciiiit... braaakkk..." Bunyi decitan ban mobil yang direm mendadak. Mobil tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan. Dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu tidak sadarkan diri, entah karena kaget ataupun terluka. Orang-orang yang melihat peristiwa tersebut pun berkumpul untuk memberi pertolongan. Ada yang menelepon ambulans, dan ada pula yang berusaha mengeluarkan orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Yang pertama mereka keluarkan adalah aku, anak perempuan yang berusia 7 tahun. Saat dikeluarkan, aku sempat sadar selama beberapa menit. Aku berusaha berbicara, tetapi yang terdengar hanya gumamanku saja.

"_Kaa_... _san_..." kata itu yang berulang kali kuucapkan. Aku mengatakannya sambil melihat kearah mobilku. Orang-orang yang membantuku pun berpikir, 'Mungkin yang mengemudi itu ibunya.' Mereka pun berusaha mendekati mobil itu. Tapi terlambat, tangki bensin mobil itu terbuka dan menumpahkan isinya. Semua orang menjauh, tidak ingin ikut terbawa dalam ledakan yang mungkin terjadi.

"BLAAAR..." mobil itu pun meledak, sesuai dengan yang mereka perkirakan. Aku yang masih sadar, melihat kejadian itu, dan berusaha teriak. Tetapi, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku terlalu kaget dan lemah untuk bersuara. Saking kagetnya, akupun tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya aku tiba di rumah sakit. Tetapi yang jelas, saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanya langit-langit berwarna putih. Aku terus menatap langit-langit itu, hingga aku merasa langit-langit itu terlalu silau untuk dipandang lama lama. Akupun berpaling ke samping kananku. Disitu aku melihat ayahku, yang adalah seorang Kepala Superintenden di kepolisian Osaka, berdiri dengan mengenakan atribut kepolisian lengkap. Di situ pun aku melihat temanku sejak kecil, Heiji. Mereka berdua melihatku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kazuha, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ayahku. Aku mentapnya. Tatapanku saat itu begitu dingin dan kosong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _otousan_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Tapi saat itu juga aku sadar, bahwa untuk beberapa tahun kemudian aku akan kehilangan senyumku. Tidak. Bukan hanya senyum, tetapi seluruh jiwakupun dibawa pergi oleh kecelakaan itu.

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

"Kazuha, aku pinjam PRmu dong!" pinta Heiji. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Aku selalu heran dengan sahabatku yang satu ini. Ia memiliki otak, yang dianggap, sangat jenius. Jeniusnya kelebihan malah. Tapi kenapa dia terus menerus meminjam PRku? Bukankah dia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri? Tanpa bicara lagi, kuberikan buku PRku padanya.

"Wah, terima kasih Kazuha!" katanya. Aku tidak merespon ucapannya. Memang sejak kecelakaan itu, aku jarang berbicara dengan siapapun, tidak pernah malah. Karena aku seperti ini, maka banyak teman-temanku yang menjauhiku. Bukan karena benci, tetapi karena mereka tidak ingin menggangguku. Cuma Heiji yang dengan santai berbicara padaku, bercanda denganku, bahkan ia tidak segan untuk menjahiliku. Tapi semua perbuatannya hanya kubalas dengan tatapan kosong ataupu senyum palsu. Heiji pernah berkata padaku,

"Semenjak kecelakaan itu, rohmu seperti tidak berada di dalam tubuhmu lagi." Aku tidak menyangkalnya, karena itu memang benar. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku takut untuk menyayangi lagi, karena aku takut untuk menerima resiko kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi. Karena ketakutanku inilah, yang membuatku akhirnya terjun kedalam seni bela diri. 'Untuk menghilangkan ketakutanku' pikirku. Akupun akhirnya mendalami _Aikidou_ dan sekarang sudah mencapai _dan 2_. Aku selalu diam sampai akhirnya ada sebuah peristiwa yang mengubahku. Peristiwa yang tidak akan kulupakan selamanya.

Hari itu, adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMP. Seperti biasa, saat awal masuk sekolah, salah satu dari orang tua murid harus datang. Yah, karena _Otousan_ bekerja dan _kaasan _sudah tidak ada, maka aku datang sendirian. Terkadang aku iri dengan Heiji yang ibunya selalu memperhatikannya.

Saat awal masuk, sekolahku mengadakan semacam darmawisata yang ditujukan untuk menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura yang sedang gugur, dan sebagai ajang untuk mengakrabkan diri satu dan yang lain. Darmawisata itu dilaksanakan di Kyoto, tepatnya di kuil Sannou, di jalan Fuyachou. Dulu, aku pernah kesini bersama Heiji dan orang tuanya. Akupun bersama _Otousan_. Saat itu, _Otousan _dan ayahnya Heiji dinas di Kyoto, sehingga kami pun ikut. Ayahnya Heiji adalah seorang Supervisor Supertintenden atau Deputi Jenderal Superintenden, yang berarti bahwa ayahnya Heiji adalah atasan _Otousan_. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, makanya aku dan Heiji bisa berteman sejak kecil.

Pada waktu darmawisata itu, angin yang bertiup sangat kencang, sehingga kami semua harus menggunakan baju yang agak tebal agar angin yang bertiup itu tidak menyengat kulit kami secara langsung. Disinilah peristiwa itu dimulai.

Pada waktu itu, aku berjalan jalan di belakang kuil Sannou. Di situ ada pohon Sakura. Saat itu daun daunnya berguguran dengan indah. Saat sedang memperhatikan Sakura, aku disapa oleh Heiji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku

"Kau suka Sakura ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab. Karena aku diam saja, ia pun melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Kau tahu mungkin namamu lebih baik Sakura saja." Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapannya, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Hei, tunggu!" katanya. "Setidaknya bicara padaku satu kata saja. Apapun itu, tapi jangan hanya mendiamkanku begitu saja! Kumohon!" Aku berhenti dan diam sejenak, kemudian berkata,

"Aku benci nama Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berjalan lagi, tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan aku bahkan tidak melihat kemana aku berjalan. Setelah tersadar, aku tiba-tiba telah berada di jembatan Gojyou, jembatan dimana dulu pahlawan bernama Yoshitsune (kemudian dikenal dengan nama Ushiwakamaru) mengalahkan seorang manusia setengah raksasa bernama Musashibo Benkei, yang ingin mengumpulkan pedang orang-orang yang telah ia kalahkan. Aku terdiam di pinggir jembatan itu, sambil melamun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengagetkanku

"Hei!" kata orang itu. Aku yang kaget spontan menoleh kebelakang, dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama orang itu

"Heiji!?"

"Hahahaha", tawanya, "Baru kali ini kau memanggil namaku sejak lima tahun yang lalu" katanya ceria. Aku yang saat itu kaget, tiba-tiba saja emosiku meluap

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, jadi tolong, jangan ganggu aku!" kataku.

"Tapi, aku peduli denganmu." katanya.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli denganku? Merepotkan saja!" kataku tak peduli dengan omongannya.

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang , itu semua karena aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bercanda.

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli!" kataku. Dan kemudian aku meninggalkannya sendiri. 'Mungkin aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak jika kau mengucapkannya dengan serius' kataku dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, kami semua diajak pergi ke sebuah pulau, yang dinamakan Pulau Hantu. Kami berangkat kesana malam-malam. "Untuk menambah kesan menakutkan" kata guru kami. Saat itu, aku berada di paling belakang, karena aku sendiri agak kesusahan untuk berbaur dengan teman-temanku di depan. Disana, ada jalan yang mengharuskan kami untuk berjalan kaki pelan-pelan, karena jalan itu licin. Sangat licin malah. Saat itu kedua tali sepatuku lepas. Akupun akhirnya terpaksa berhenti untuk mengikatnya. Saat aku akan kembali meneruskan perjalananku, ternyata aku sudah tertinggal sangat jauh dari teman-temanku yang lain. Akupun berlari, untuk mengejar mereka. Aku lupa kalau jalan itu sangat licin, akupun tergelincir dan jatuh. Kakiku terkilir, sangat sakit rasanya. Aku ingin berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk saja. Aku berteriak minta tolong pun percuma. Tidak ada yang datang untuk menolongku. Akupun mulai merasa ketakutan. Sekelilingku gelap. Angin kencang yang bertiup menghasilkan bunyi aneh yang membuatku takut. Aku sangat ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepukku bahuku.

"Kyaaa!" aku menjerit karena kaget dan takut.

"Kazuha? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menepuk bahuku itu.

"He, Heiji? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Hei, itukah cara kau berterima kasih telah kutemukan disini?"

"Bu, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, itu karena tadi aku melihatmu mengikat tali sepatu, tapi setelah aku melanjutkan perjalanan, yang kudengar hanya teriakan minta tolong. Saat aku mencarimu di barisan, kau malah tidak ada." Kata Heiji panjang lebar. "Kau kenapa Kazuha? Badanmu kok gemetaran? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Heiji saat melihat badanku gemetar. Aku melihat wajahnya. Dalam hati aku bertanya, 'Bisakah aku membagi bebanku dengannya? Bisakah aku melepaskan ketakutanku di depannya?'

"Kazuha? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"A,aku agak takut." Kataku gugup.

"Tenang saja. Aku disini kok, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Heiji meyakinkanku. Ia tersenyum dengan santai. Aku mulai terisak.

"Hiks... Hiks... Huaaaaaa..." akupun menangis. Heiji kaget melihat aku menangis. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ini adalah air mata pertama yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Sekarang tenanglah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ditempat tujuan." Katanya meyakinkanku. Akupun tidak ragu lagi untuk mempercayainya. Aku yakin, ia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia akan bersamaku. Ia pun menggendongku sampai di sebuah rumah, tempat teman-temanku berkumpul. Saat aku datang, mereka semua langsung mengerumuniku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Saat itu akupun sadar, ternyata banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikanku. Banyak sekali yang menyayangiku. Mereka semua menungguku, menunggu hingga aku bisa membagi bebanku dengan mereka. Membagi ketakutanku dengan mereka. Mereka menungguku untuk membuka diriku terhadap mereka. Saat menyadari itu, tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibirku. Akupun berkata,

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku dan maaf telah membuat kalian cemas." Mereka hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah bisikan dari Heiji. Ia berkata,

"Huh, padahal yang ingin aku lihat adalah senyummu yang pertama. Bukan air mata." Aku hanya bisa tertatawa mendengarnya.

**TAMAT**


End file.
